


Kai/You

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Shameless Kai/Female Reader smut





	Kai/You

**Author's Note:**

> All my /reader fic was born as torture performed at various fandom friends then copy pasted onto AFF for posterities sake. Originally posted in a collection of drabbles and oneshots

Your hands fumble at the keys, fingers trembling. You can feel him behind you, the heat coming off his body in waves. His voice rumbles from deep in his chest.

 

“You’d better hurry.” Kai’s voice is strained, “or I’m going to take you right here”

 

Shit, shit. Which key is it, the bronze…. the silver?

 

His body presses against yours, rock hard pecks pressed against your back. His breath ghosts along the tense skin of your neck.

 

“You think I’m joking?” He rolls his hips into you and you can feel his erection straining against your ass.

 

You shove the key into the lock and throw the door open. He growls as he pushes you inside, up against the wall of the entry, slamming the door shut behind him with a swift kick of his long legs.

 

“I love your ass,” he growls as he continues thrusting into you.

 

“This curve right here,” one hand trails along the curve of your hip.

 

You moan, face pressed up against the wall as his hips continue their assault on your ass. His hand grips your hip firmly in place as he grinds down on you, the other hand propping him up against the wall.

 

“You like this don’t you?” He moans into your ear, lips hovering painfully close to your neck. You nod as he slips his hand around to your abdomen, toying with the hem of your pants. His tongue darts out to trace the curve of your ear. He trails downward, towards the tender spot of your neck just below the ear.

 

As he bites, his fingers slip below your pants and underwear, sliding between your lips.

 

“MMMM so wet” he chuckles. You buck into his fingers as they rub slow circles against your clit. His fingers toy with you mercilessly, pressure driving you mad, rocking in time with his thrusts into you.

 

“Come, now” he whispers against your neck, and you comply, waves of orgasm shattering through you, leaving you weak.

  
He eases up pulling you away from the wall and towards the bedroom. “My turn,” he promises.


End file.
